1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to personal hygiene products. More particularly, it relates to an absorbent brief structure, for example a diaper, and to means for reducing the tendency of the brief to leak during evacuation of a large volume of liquid over a short period of time.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Incontinence, or the inability to control excretory functions, is a common condition, particularly in infants and the elderly. Every child and, according to recent studies, as many as one-third of older adults have some problem with urinary incontinence, which among older persons is more common among those who are housebound or have cognitive or functional impairments.
Incontinence among the elderly may have severe consequences. For example, incontinent individuals may restrict their physical or social activities and may exhibit a preoccupation with toileting functions. Incontinence also can cause psychological reactions, can result in considerable expense for cleaning, and can precipitate institutionalization or even death.
Although many older incontinent persons could be cured, many tend to view their condition merely as embarrassing, and prefer to rely on self-devised strategies to minimize urine loss. These strategies typically include the use of absorbent briefs or pads.
Absorbent briefs, also known as adult diapers, are well known for use by incontinent persons. These briefs typically include a first or inner layer made of a liquid-permeable material, a second or outer layer made of a liquid-impervious material, and an absorbent layer sandwiched between the inner and outer layers. The inner layer, which is generally worn next to the body, allows liquid to penetrate therethrough to the absorbent layer. The outer layer provides a barrier that prevents liquid from penetrating through the brief, e.g., to bedding, clothing, or the like. Although such absorbent briefs provide satisfactory use in many instances, these briefs often leak, particularly in or around the crotch area, in the case of a large liquid evacuation over a short period of time.
Various structures for absorbent briefs and pads have been suggested for improving absorption of quick, large volume, liquid evacuations, and for reducing the associated leaking. One suggestion is merely to increase the volume of the absorbent layer. Another suggestion is to use a material having a greater absorbency (assuming the same volume). The former increases the volume of the brief and may become awkward, uncomfortable or embarrassing to the user (e.g., unsightly). The latter may be too expensive.
U.S Pat. No. 4,678,464 relates to an absorbent structure (e.g., a diaper, a sanitary pad, an incontinence pad or the like) that contains a loosely compacted cellulosic fibrous batt having two reservoirs and a connecting channel formed by compressing the fibrous batt. The base of each reservoir is formed by a densified fibrous region, and the fibrous base of the channel is of a higher density than the immediate surrounding areas, except for the reservoirs.